HIVE A to Z
by ReallyAwesomeBoy
Summary: This is a drabble thing I wrote with very little help from my sis, Fly xFLY: TOTAL LIE, I DID 90% OF THE WORKx Ignore her. Anyways, this is what happens when we allow our randomness to get away from us-we create the mother of all weirdness, HIVE A to Z


**~Hi! It's me, Fly-I'm the one who will be putting the '~' thingy in front of whatever I'm saying. I'm here with my brother, Bug (who won't put anything before whatever he's writing), and we're co-writing this sad, drabble-ish A to Z HIVE dictionary.**

**I, however, am NOT CO-WRITING! I AM WRITING MOST OF IT! Maybe not.  
>But seriously. She's doing nothing except commenting.<strong>

**~TOTAL LIE.**

**It's MY account we're posting this on.**

**~Because I'm being philanthropic.**

**Cause of wha-?**

**~Philanthropic means generous.**

**I want simple English! Why the hell would you say "Philanthowhatsit"?**

**~...honestly, I don't know. Anyways, we're getting off topic. No one wants to hear our sibling rivalry. Actually, they probably do, but we shouldn't be overloading them in the very start. Do you want to do it?**

**Uh...do what?**

**~You know, say the disclaimer and go, "We don't own HIVE, that's Mark Walden who does"?**

**Okayyyy...moving on...**

* * *

><p>~The first letter, <strong>A:<strong>

_Auto Malpense._

~Um...try again.

_AI Overlord_...?

~Well, it'll work. But there has to be SOMETHING good with 'A'...We'll get back to this later...WAIT! _Argentblum, Franz._

* * *

><p>~Next, it's <strong>B:<strong>

What's with 'B'?

~_Brand, Laura._ Oh, I am so awesome!

No, you suck!

~I'll get back to you later, Bug.

* * *

><p><strong>C:<strong>

WAIT! _Cat, Leon._

~What?

That's the only thing I can think of. AND it's related.

~_CYPHER_! Oh, he's so awesome.

You are totally in love with Cypher.

~Wha-NO! No, you're confusing him with Wing.

What?

~Nevermind.

I didn't get it!

~Good.

Wait, what-

~MOVING ON!

* * *

><p><strong>D:<strong>

_Dexter, Lucy_. The Contessa's granddaughter! That's unreal.

~She RUINED Ottra!

Yeah, what's Otto and Lucy going to be, anyways? Occy?

~ I try not to think about it. D for_ Diabolus Darkdoom_.

* * *

><p><strong>E:<strong>

_Esther_...no wait, wrong place for that. You come up with something for 'E'.

~Uh, let's see...'E' for...'E' for?

You say something

~Eh...

*5 minutes later*

~Eh..._ECHELOCON_! Or however that's spelt. I don't think that's how it's spelt. I think it's _Echelon_.

Isn't that someone out of Star Wars?

~...Huh? I dunno. I've never seen Star Wars. HEY! Neither have you!

I have. Once.

~O.o, and I never knew? When?

What about I tell you AFTER we're done with this?

~Agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>F:<strong>

~_FURAN, PIETOR!_

_Franz Argentblum._

~It's done, technically, but ok.

I got one for 'C'! _Crazy Russian Lady._ No offence to Raven.

~Ok, that DEFINITELY deserves to be in it.

* * *

><p><strong>ADDITIONS TO C:<strong>

_Crazy Russian Lady._

~And _Col. Francisco_. And Dr _Creed_. And _Constance_.

* * *

><p><strong>G:<strong>

~I can't think of anything except_ Gustav Graves,_ but that's from James Bond.

_Gonzalo Higuain!_

~...come again, wha-?

Footballer. Increase your knowledge.

~...Whatever you say. Mrs _Gonzales_. And _GHOST!_

* * *

><p><strong>H:<strong>

~_Hitler._

*laughs* _HALO_.

~I didn't think of that one.

And _HAHO_, High Altitude High Opening.

~No, HAHO isn't there in HIVE.

Neither is Hitler-WAIT!_ HIVE! HIVEMIND!_

~Oh yeah! Didn't think of that!

Idiot. Coming up with Hitler but not HIVE.

~Moving on...

* * *

><p><strong>I:<strong>

Um...

~_Insane, Cypher is._

What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

~That insane, Cypher is. Look, you got any better ideas?

...

~Exactly. That's what I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>J:<strong>

~_Justin Beaver_?

No, he's so totally gay.

~Okay then, _Justine Beaver_?

Yeah, he/she's gay, too. And it's not HIVE related.

~'J' for...

*ten minutes later*

~Ok, I'm a blank here.

* * *

><p><strong>ADDITION TO J:<strong>

~After a lot of thinking, I came up with something for 'J' the next day! _Jason Drake_. He was Jason Drake only, wasn't he?

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>ADDITION TO H:<strong>

_HOPE_

* * *

><p><strong>K:<strong>

~_Katana_.

* * *

><p><strong>L:<strong>

_~Linkin Park._

You're getting off-topic.

~Yeah, I know. Uh, _Lucy Dexter._

It's been done. But okay.

~_Laura Brand._

That's been done, too.

~This is getting harder as it goes...

* * *

><p><strong>M:<strong>

~_Megalodon._

And_ Maximilian Nero._

* * *

><p><strong>N:<strong>

~Nero.

But we just did him!

~Well, who else is there?

Natalya.

~...agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>O:<strong>

~_Otto Malpense_!

And _Overlord_, don't forget him.

~*mumbles* Stupid, insane psychopathic AI...

Without him, there wouldn't be any books.

~I know that. Doesn't change that he's a stupid, insane psychopathic AI.

Hey, he's awesome! The way he lightning bolt-ed everyone?

*a few minutes and an extremely loud argument later*

* * *

><p><strong>P:<strong>

**BECAUSE ItsMeMashyNee WAS RIGHT, ADDITION: _Prof. Pike_**

~_Pietor Furan!_

We've done him.

~But he's awesome enough to get TWO mentions.

WHAT? You think OVERLORD is bad, but you think _Furan_ is awesome?

*a few more minutes later and ANOTHER extremely loud argument later*

* * *

><p><strong>Q:<strong>

_Queen of England._

~And you accuse ME of being off-topic? How is that related?

*shrugs* First thing that popped up in my head. Besides, we don't really have anything better, do we?

~Agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>R:<strong>

~I can't think of anything.

O.o _RAVEN_!

~O.o I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT!

Weirdo.

* * *

><p><strong>S:<strong>

Sypher...

~YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Ok, ok! Say something else, then!

~_Sebastian Trent_-did I spell his name right?

Sebastian Shaw.

~I'M off-topic, am I?

Hey, that wasn't TOTALLY off-topic, they have their first name common.

~One is a bald, evil villain-of-villains in HIVE, the other is a psycho mutant in X men First Class. Enough said.

* * *

><p><strong>T:<strong>

_~Trent, Sebastian?_

WE JUST DID HIM!

~_Trinity, Shelby._

Ok, that was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>U:<strong>

~Uh...

Think of something!

~All I can come up with is _Under my umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh_

Shut up. PLEASE.

~Agreed. Ok, 'U' is for '_Utterly astounded' is what I'd use to describe myself when I found out that Cypher is Wing's dad. _*extremely pleased with herself*

...I'm sorry that I asked you.

* * *

><p><strong>V:<strong>

_~Verity._ Nothing more to say.

* * *

><p><strong>W:<strong>

_~Wing Fanchu_ *hyperactive fangirl squeal!* and_ Wu Zhang._

I still don't get it...what did you mean when you said I was confusing Cypher with Wing in the start...?

~Moving on to **X:**

But seriously, what-

~I SAID MOVING ON TO **X:**

* * *

><p>Nope, no one with X...<p>

~*gapes* WHAT? Seriously? Overlord's creator...Wing's mother...Nero's possible once-upon-a-time infatuation (mental puke!)...

OH! _Xiu Mei._

~THANK YOU. *mutters* genius.

Hey, I wouldn't talk. YOU'RE the one who didn't think of 'HIVE'.

~Yeah, well, even YOU thought about it AFTER 'HALO'.

Moving on...

~That's MY line!

I SAID MOVING ON...

* * *

><p><strong>Y:<strong>

~Yellowstone.

Say wha-?

~Zero Hour reference.

I'll take your word for it (A/N by FLY: He hasn't yet read Zero Hour, he just finished Rogue today)

Yabo Productions.

~Off-topic.

D'you want be to make a list of all the off-topic words YOU have used?

~Nope, we'd be stuck here all night. The final letter:

* * *

><p><strong>Z:<strong>

~for _Zero Hour._

FINISHED!

* * *

><p><strong>~This is Fly again. Yes, I actually DID do most of the work. <strong>

**NO YOU DIDN'T!****Eff off.**

**~*cough*…moving on…in case anyone's done this before (have they?) no plagiarism intended, we were just playing a game where you say something HIVE related, and the next person has to use the last letter of the word to say something else, and so on. Things spun out of normalcy pretty fast. It ended up a bit like "Otto/Overlord/Dexter, Lucy/Yellowstone/What?/Zero Hour reference. Say something with 'Y'/ I don't know anything with 'Y'. How about, Yelling at Cypher?/Ok, I got an R? Rhino/ Rhino? Octopus/ Sebastian Trent/ Tomato/ Omelet. You probably got the gist of it, and we *cough*I*cough***

**Yeah, **_**right.**_

**~ALRIGHT FINE! Bug, go out of the room.**

***grumbles, but goes out***

***Fly whispers* Yes, he did everything, I just kept on commenting. But I'm not going to tell him that, because that violates Rule 36 under sub-heading 'Acknowledging Your Sibling' in the Big Book of Sibling Codes. It's a VERY big book, as anyone who has a sibling would agree.**

***in a normal voice* YOU CAN COME IN NOW!**

**~Write on!  
>~Fly~<strong>

**Let's have a look at the words YOU'VE misspelled, huh! And I came with so many ideas , but NOOO! You don't want to listen, do you!**

**+=+ReallyAwesomeBoy or 'Bug' in this case.**

**~PS- am I the only one who finds it ironic that we're posting a sad drabble thing full of sibling rivalry on the day of Rakhi, the festival of celebration of brother-sister bonds?**

**Ha ha. But no one outside India will know what Rakhi is.**

**~Well, they do now. All I care about is the fact that it's Saturday, so we don't get an extra holiday from school :)**


End file.
